


An Elegant Weapon

by indoissetep



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Jedi Finn, though it's only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: On the way to D'Qar, Finn and Han find some time to chat and do a little bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Han's relationship is a gift to mankind. A shame it was cut so short.

They’re finally on the way to the Ileenium system.

Finn didn’t think he’d ever end up going there. It was never truly in his plans.

And it was most definitely not in his plans to be going there without Rey by his side.

His heart clenches in his chest and he clenches his hands around the lightsaber he is still holding on to.

Soon someone will realize he has it and will take it away from him.

He has no right to it.

It feels much lighter than Finn would have imagined, much lighter than such a mythic and powerful weapon has any right to be.

The blade comes alive with the simple press of a buttom. Blue so bright that it makes his eyes water, but he stares straight into it.

Yeah, that’s what’s making them water. Definitely.

“You sure you know how to use that thing, Big Deal? You’ll take your own arm off if you don’t.”

Finn’s whole body jerks up and he indeed narrowly avoids cutting something off.

Chewbacca stands behind Han and lets out a disapproving grunt. Han grumbles something to the effect of “I didn’t know the kid’d be this jumpy” back at the enormous Wookiee.

Sitting at the dejarik table, Finn turns the lightsaber off. Just in case.

Han is looking at him expectantly, and Finn realizes that the man is waiting for an answer to his question.

_What was the question again?_

“Hmm, not 100% sure, no. I’d never even seen a real lightsaber before today.”

_Except for Kylo Ren’s._ But that’s not something he likes to dwell on.

“But I’ve had plenty of weapons training... I’m good with vibroswords and such.”

“Not the same thing,” Han says gruffly, “trust me. I had to use that thing once, in a real pinch, and I’m lucky to still have all my fingers,” he wiggles said fingers for effect.

Chewbacca wails something in Wookiee that Finn has no hope of understanding. So he turns to Han for a translation.

“What was that?”

Han shrugs a bit impatiently.

“He says he saw you fighting back there. Says you weren’t bad.”

Now Chewie’s protest is universally understandable.

“Fine! That you were pretty damn good!” Han concedes and Chewie nods approvingly.

Finn’s cheeks suddenly feel very warm and he ducks his head to hide a smile.

He’s not used to this, to sincere praise that’s not accompanied by some kind of reprimand.

“Thanks, Chewie.”

Chewbacca responds with a series of grunts that seems way too long to be a simple “you’re welcome”. And, sure enough, Han exclaims:

“I’m not telling him that! He’ll get cocky! Have you figured out what’s up with the flux compensator yet? Why don’t you stop babbling and go see about that, huh?”

The Wookiee groans and wails at Han for a bit, but leaves anyway.

Not knowing what to say next, Finn lets the silence between him and Han stretch.

“I was watching you, too,” Han finally says, looking at a nondescript part of the wall, “Chewie’s right, you’ve got skills. But you got sloppy towards the end there.”

Finn opens his mouth to try and defend himself, but Han’s already talking.

“Yes, you did. With that last guy. The one I ended up decking,” now Han’s looking him straight in the eyes, studying him “you knew him, didn’t you?”

Finn’s chest seizes up again.

“Yeah...” ducking his head, licking his lips, “Yeah. We used to be...”

“Doesn’t matter,” Han cuts him off again, waving a hand in front of his own face, “That’s past.”

He shoves Finn a little bit so he can take a seat next to him on the couch.

“Listen, kid, in this line of business you’re gonna run into a lot of people from your old life. Old friends, old enemies, old flings...” one corner of his mouth quirks up for a second. Then he’s back to his somber expression again, “And if that guy is anything to go by, most of them are gonna have no compunctions about killing you on the spot. So my advice to you, if you’re keen on having a long healthy life, is that you don’t either.”

“It’s not that easy,” Finn says.

_Not when you know the face underneath the helmet._

“It never is. But if you want to keep yourself and your friends alive you do what needs to be done,” Han punctuates with a finger to Finn’s chest.

His friends.

Yeah, he does have friends now.

“Yeah, you’re right. Whatever it takes to get Rey back,” Finn says, clutching the lightsaber with renewed force.

“Good. Then maybe afterwards you two can help me go after my own dumbass of a friend.”

An absurd thought suddenly strikes Finn, and he turns to Han excitedly.

“Do you think Luke Skywalker would...?”

He’s interrupted by an alarming _CLUNK_ coming from the engine room.

Well, that’s for the best. He was starting to get carried away with his delusions of grandeur.

_Why would Luke Skywalker care about someone like_ me _anyway?_

He shakes his head to dispell his fantasies.

“Listen,” says Han with a wary look towards the door, “I’d better go see if Chewie’s got that whole situation under control. Before we all get blown to pieces. Try not to mope too much, hn?” He claps a hand on Finn’s shoulder before turning and walking away.

“Solo,” Finn calls after him, “Thanks. For the advice and all,” he finishes lamely.

He has no experience with the type of kindness Han has shown him in the few hours since they met.

But he hopes Han understands how grateful he is for it.

“Don’t get all mushy on me, kid,” the old man says and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. Find me there @capcassianandor


End file.
